


Подарок от мадам Трейси

by SvetAchka, Yui_Tyan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvetAchka/pseuds/SvetAchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Tyan/pseuds/Yui_Tyan
Summary: Мадам Трейси после отъезда из Лондона пришлось прекратить одну из своих практик, и она решила, что уже проверенные на деле вещи ещё могут сослужить хорошую службу. А после того, как они попали в руки к двум эфирным существам, без их испытания дело уже не обошлось...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Подарок от мадам Трейси

**Author's Note:**

> Бета – https://ficbook.net/authors/1109345
> 
> Посвящается автору арта, который вдохновил меня на написание этой работы ✨

В чудесным образом восстановившемся книжном магазинчике царила умиротворённая атмосфера. Лучи солнца проникали сквозь полностью раздвинутые шторы и падали на многочисленные старинные книги, а также на их хозяина — Азирафаэля, который как раз занимался прочтением одной из них.

Но умиротворение было нарушено внезапно раздавшимся стуком в дверь. Аккуратно отложив книгу в сторону, ангел направился к источнику звука. На пороге стоял мужчина средних лет в форме известной в Лондоне курьерской доставки. Он передал посылку из рук в руки, попросил расписаться о получении, после чего пожелал хорошего дня и удалился.

Азирафаэль поставил посылку на кофейный столик и почитал ярлычок отправителя, который гласил: «От Т.А.». Поразмыслив пару секунд, светловолосый решил, что отправителем, скорее всего, является та милая леди — мадам Трейси — в тело которой ему пришлось вселиться некоторое время назад.

Сверху содержимого коробки находилось письмо, которое оказалось довольно коротким и носило следующее содержание:

_«Дорогой Азирафаэль, я переезжаю из Лондона подальше от городской жизни, в связи с этим мне придётся прекратить свою практику, но некоторые вещи из моего скромного приданого могут пригодиться вам, чтобы приручить одного значимого для вас человека.  
P. S. Многие из вещей новые, так что можете не беспокоиться»._

Остальное же содержимое посылки было скрыто в наполнителе, напоминающем маленькие маршмэллоу. Опустив руку вглубь коробки, ангел нащупал что-то длинное и тонкое и вытащил из оков наполнителя хлыст, который обычно использовали на лошадиных скачках, но данный экземпляр был крайне необычным. Так как, во-первых, был розового цвета и со стразами, а во-вторых, имел множество кожаных хвостиков. Брови невольно сдвинулись к переносице из-за отсутствия связи между письмом, в котором значился «человек» и приспособлением для верховой езды.

Следующим предметом из посылки стала анальная пробка, которую Азирафаэль принял за многоразовую пробку для закручивания бутылок с широким горлышком. За ним шло вполне обычное пушистое пёрышко, которым ангел провёл себе по запястью и улыбнулся от приятного ощущения прикосновения к нежной коже. Далее светловолосый вытащил на свет божий силиконовое колечко, которому он так и не смог придумать применение. После под руку попалась тяжёлая длинная свеча, просто свеча, как одна из многих, что уже стояли у ангела на рабочем столе.

— О, неужели пришли те ароматические свечи, которые я заказывал, чтобы на первом этаже перестало нести затхлостью? — неожиданно спросил Кроули, кой каким-то немыслимым образом материализовался незамеченным за спиной у Азирафаэля из-за чего последний слегка вздрогнул. В частности, из-за горячих рук, обвивших его за талию.

— Ты уже вернулся, мой дорогой, — слегка повернув голову, произнёс ангел и улыбнулся своей лучезарной улыбкой.

Демон же, не выпуская любимого из объятий, развернул его к себе и прильнул к едва раскрытым губам, которые явно ожидали чего-то подобного.

— Так что это всё-таки? — немного отстранившись, повторил свой вопрос Кроули и подошёл поближе к кофейному столику.

— Мадам Трейси — леди с авиабазы — прислала посылку для, как она выражается «приручения», но я не особо понимаю назначения некоторых предметов…

— О-о-о, Ази, сладкий, тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать. Удивляюсь, конечно, почему ты не запер дверь в магазин и начал просматривать игрушки для секса, — будничным голосом произнёс демон, едва касаясь пальцами сбруи для сдерживания эрекции и рассматривая распорку, которая уже очутилась практически на поверхности коробки.

— Ч-что? Не может такого быть… И ты знаешь применение ко всем ним? — озадаченно спросил ангел, глядя на свечу, которая до сих пор находилась у него в руках.

— Конечно, некоторые из них даже я придумал, но люди и сами хорошо справляются в этой сфере, — ухмыляясь, сообщил демон и извлёк последние предметы, содержащиеся в посылке, а именно: вибратор и зажимы для сосков.

По хищному взгляду, которым Кроули разглядывал игрушки, лежащие на кофейном столике, можно было сказать, что без их испытания дело не обойдётся.

— Хочешь попробовать получить новые ощущения, сладкий? — промурлыкал демон на самое ухо Азирафаэлю, после чего встретился с ним глазами, в которых не было и намёка на страх или отвращение, а только неподдельный интерес.

— Будет больно? — лишь поинтересовался ангел, опуская руки на плечи Кроули.

— Нет, нет, на самом деле я имел в виду новые ощущения в психологическом плане касаемо тебя, сейчас сам всё увидишь, поднимайся пока наверх, — быстро проговорил демон и принялся собирать все необходимые вещи.

На втором этаже почти ничего не поменялось с тех пор, как Кроули стал фактически жить у ангела, кроме смены кровати на более широкую и удобную. Ну, и ещё кроме стонов, которые теперь периодически доносились из спальни. Навёрстывать упущенное в течение шести тысяч лет время приходилось в ускоренном темпе.

В ожидании прихода демона Азирафаэль пытался понять, о каком психологическом плане он говорил, но, в любом случае, он целиком и полностью доверял ему. Даже в их первый раз ангелу было комфортно находиться в уверенных, сильных руках Кроули, который старался снизить неприятные ощущения к минимуму. Как он заворожённо наблюдал за малейшей реакцией со стороны ангела, приговаривал всякие успокаивающие глупости и просто был самым заботливым демоном во всей вселенной.

Поток мыслей светловолосого прервал вошедший в комнату Кроули с подносом в руках, на котором хозяин дома обычно приносил чай, но сегодня его предназначение резко изменилось. На нём расположилось всё содержимое посылки от мадам Трейси, а также смазка с ароматом яблока.

— Ну что, готов, сладкий? Поможешь пристегнуть мне руки, а то я вряд ли справлюсь сам, — проговорил демон, после чего стал возиться с распоркой и закреплять её на щиколотках.

Азирафаэль оставалось наблюдать за разворачивающейся на его глазах картиной того, как Кроули с разведёнными в стороны ногами становится на колени и упирается головой в подушку. Пристегнуть ремни на запястьях трясущимися от возбуждения и волнения руками оказалось непростой задачей, но, в конце концов, ангел с ней справился и был удостоен полного страсти взгляда демона.

— Тебе так удобно? — спросил светловолосый, убирая спавшую на глаза демона прядку волос и мимолётно проводя по его щеке.

— Да, всё отлично, хотя… — Не прошло и двух секунд как после щелчка пальцами с Кроули магическим образом исчезла вся одежда. — Теперь можно и начинать.

— Что мне нужно делать, дорогой? — слегка расслабляя бабочку и расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, поинтересовался ангел.

— Для начала поцеловать меня так сильно, как сильна твоя любовь ко мне, — проговорил демон и облизнул губы в ожидании действий светловолосого.

Он же не заставил себя долго ждать и накрыл своими губами разгорячённые губы демона, но не успел даже воспользоваться сложившемся преимуществом, как Кроули вовсю начал хозяйничать в его рту своим раздвоенным змеиным языком, оглаживая кромку зубов, щекоча нёбо и прикусывая зубами чужие губы, от чего они приобрели ярко-алый оттенок. Азирафаэлю оставалось лишь тихо постанывать в поцелуй, перебирать мягкие волосы на затылке демона и молиться всем богам, чтобы он не заканчивался как можно дольше.

Но всё хорошее когда-либо заканчивается, в данном случае причиной послужил закончившийся воздух у обоих мужчин. Оторвавшись друг от друга и приведя дыхание в норму, Кроули всё-таки продолжил:

— Только от одного поцелуя с тобой можно кончить, так что теперь хватай эластичное колечко и аккуратно надевай мне от головки до основания члена, — дал наставления демон и стал с упоением наблюдать за неуверенными движениями ангела.

Пришлось встать на колени, чтобы было удобнее надеть колечко на орган, который уже сочился предэякулятом, благодаря которому процедура прошла как по маслу и сопровождалась тихими стонами со стороны Кроули. На самом деле, светловолосый любил больше получать удовольствие, чем доставлять его. Но, с другой стороны, никогда не отказывал своему возлюбленному в минете в туалете ресторана или на заднем сиденье его «бентли»…

— Я забыл рассказать про ещё кое-что: за каждую применённую на мне игрушку — ты снимаешь с себя одну вещь, — ехидно поблёскивая жёлтыми глазами произнёс демон.

— Ох, ну хорошо, — согласился с условиями Азирафаэль и стал стягивать с себя пиджак, после чего повесил его на спинку стула, стоящего неподалёку.

Теперь длинные полы пиджака не скрывали возбуждения ангела, и Кроули еле находил в себе силы, чтобы не применить магию, ради избавления от мешающих ремней, из-за которых уже стали затекать руки и не овладеть своим возлюбленным в ту же секунду. Но он старался сдерживаться, чтобы открыть в светловолосом как можно больше потаённых уголков.

— Далее видишь клеммы на цепочке — это зажимы для сосков, которые стимулируют нервные окончания, а так как ты уже убедился, что одной из моих эрогенных зон является грудь, то вперёд. — От услышанного у ангела порозовели щёки от воспоминаний, каким же образом он это узнал.

Светловолосый предложил перевернуть Кроули на спину, но тот наотрез отказался, так как сказал, что это будет слишком просто. Поэтому пришлось подлезать под ним с каждой стороны и, естественно, дело не обошлось без предварительных ласк этих нежных частей тела. После же закрепления зажимов по всему телу демона разлилась сладостная нега, которая доходила до самых кончиков пальцев.

После чего вслед за пиджаком с глаз долой полетел жилет ангела. Но даже такие привычные движения, которые Кроули видел уже не раз, заставляли его сердце трепетать и вспоминать о том, что всё это эфирное существо принадлежит только ему и никому другому он его не отдаст.

— Настало время для свечей, тут бы я даже был не против перевернуться, но, думаю, это оставить на другой раз, — мечтательно произнёс демон и после того, как светловолосый взял в руки пурпурную свечу, магическим образом зажёг её.

— А тебе не будет больно от раскалённого воска, дорогой? — с волнением поинтересовался ангел, заворожённо наблюдая за мгновение назад появившемся пламенем свечи.

— Это вроде как специальные свечи для таких утех, так что они не должны оставлять ожогов, но можешь, конечно, капнуть себе на руки и убедиться в этом.

Так Азирафаэль и поступил, причём остался доволен результатом, как оценил Кроули по его тихому вздоху и слегка подрагивающим ресницам у закрытых глаз. Первые капли попали на лопатки демона, заставляя его прикусить нижнюю губу от новых ощущений, затем капли воска постепенно стали спускаться ниже по спине, достигая поясницы, которая уже ожидала своей очереди и была потрясающе выгнута, как у кошки.

Тут-то демон и посоветовал светловолосому немного растопить воск в воронке свечи, чтобы получился хороший залп парафина. Растёкшееся тепло по пояснице отдало неожиданным стоном со стороны Кроули, который уже долгое время сдерживал его. Ещё раз пройдясь со свечой по всей спине демона, как будто проводя какой-то обряд, понятный лишь одну Азирафаэлю, мужчина всё же решился не обделять обжигающим теплом и ягодицы.

Демон уже сходил с ума не только от приятных прикосновений к коже, но и от более смелых движений светловолосого, который был так увлечён процессом, что и позабыл о своём стеснении. Впрочем, именного этого и добивался Кроули.

Воск уже попадал на разведённые поджарые ягодицы, на которых, как оказалось, впоследствии останутся слегка заметные розоватые ореолы. Ангел спустя какое-то время взял себе в привычку зацеловывать оставленные отметины, что раззадоривало настрой демона.

Оглядев полученную картину и удовлетворившись результатом, светловолосый затушил свечу и отложил её в сторону как, собственно, и бабочку, которая уже начинала мешать.

— Тебе понравилось? — лёгким шёпотом спросил Азирафаэль, убирая со лба демона влажные от пота волосы.

— Не то слово, ангел, это божес… демонически прекрасно, — произнёс Кроули, расплываясь в улыбке. — Но теперь самое сложное, вон ту продолговатую голубую штуку видишь — это вибратор. Вся сложность заключается в том, что тебе придётся меня растянуть, ибо мне давно не приходилось этого делать.

— Я попытаюсь, — промолвил светловолосый, громко сглатывая слюну. Обычно этим занимался Кроули, а ангелу даже в мыслях не приходило интересоваться, как это делается.

— Сначала смажь пальцы в смазке, протолкни один, когда ему станет легко двигаться добавишь второй, а затем и третий, потом уже можно будет заменить их на игрушку, — каким-то немыслимым образом демон прочитал мысли Азирафаэля и преподнёс ему точные инструкции.

Расположившись на кровати у разведённых ног возлюбленного, ангел выдавил немного геля себе на руку, который оказался холоднее, чем мужчина предполагал. Колечко мышц подрагивало от предвкушения, как и его обладатель. Когда же светловолосый уже приставил первый палец ко входу, демон неожиданно опустился на него сам, благо распорка это позволяла.

Из-за произошедшего действа ангел покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, но придя в себя, всё-таки взял инициативу в свои руки в прямом и переносном смысле. Массируя нежные стенки и разрабатывая сфинктер, Азирафаэль даже не заметил, как добавил уже и второй палец, принимаясь разводить пальцы в стороны на манер ножниц. С добавлением третьего пальца не возникло никаких проблем, разве что хлюпающие звуки немного смущали светловолосого, но стоны Кроули практически их заглушали.

— Этого достаточно? — вынимая пальцы, спросил ангел и получил в ответ жалобный вздох.

— Зачем ты остановился, — хриплым голосом промычал демон. — Думаю, да, теперь можешь взять игрушку, вставить её до упора и нажать маленькую кнопочку на корпусе.

Собственно, так светловолосый и поступил. Вибратор легко вошёл в податливое тело, а после включения стал так усиленно стимулировать простату Кроули, что его даже подкинуло на кровати. Было наслаждением наблюдать, как кулаки демона сжимались и разжимались на металлической основе распорки, отчего костяшки пальцев становились белёсыми.

Под конец Кроули лишь умолял снять с него колечко, потому что он не ожидал от ангела смены угла проникновения вибратора, лёгких шлепков по ягодицам и нахождения самого пика наслаждения в комке нервных окончаний. И сюрпризом для него стало то, что он излился прямо в руку ангела, когда тот снимал фиксирующее кольцо.

Бешеное дыхание, как после спринтерского забега, всё не хотело приходить в норму, особенно после того, как Азирафаэль стал на глазах демона слизывать с пальцев его сперму. Тут-то Кроули и подумал, что скорее всего бы упал от такого зрелища, если бы уже не лежал. После всего произошедшего ангел извлёк из обмякшего тела игрушку и убрал её ко всем остальным уже использованным.

— Жаль, что не я придумал вибратор, но тот, кто его придумал всё-таки чёртов гений, — воодушевлённо проговорил демон, после чего стал разглядывать тело светловолосого в процессе снятия рубашки.

Следующим атрибутом в коллекции мужчин стало обычное пёрышко серебристого оттенка. Практически такое же и получилось бы, если смешать их собственные перья из чудесных крыльев. А по итогу его использования оказалось, что ещё одной эрогенной зоной у демона является шея, при воздействии на которую у него по всему телу пробегали мурашки. При этом из-за таких нехитрых манипуляций с пёрышком член снова налился кровью и стал упираться в живот.

В комнате уже давно витал дух страсти. И после того, как Азирафаэль снял предпоследний элемент своего гардероба, а именно брюки, и остался в одном нижнем белье, то этот дух можно было уже пощупать тактильно. Член ангела болезненно просил о разрядке и практически сам отодвигал резинку трусов, но его обладатель как будто не замечал этого.

— Ангел, не тяни, осталась всего лишь плётка, — взмолился Кроули, сгорая от нетерпения. Все конечности уже порядком затекли и хотелось побыстрее размять их.

— Может оставим её на следующий раз, а то на тебе уже живого места нет, мой дорогой, — проворковал Азирафаэль, присаживаясь рядом и мимолётно целуя демона за ухом.

— Я этого хочу, да и ты ещё не до конца раскрылся, — изрёк мужчина и попытался щекой провести по бедру ангела, чем вызвал лёгкий смешок.

Так как других альтернатив не оставалось, светловолосому пришлось взяться за плётку. В душе он всё же надеялся, что Кроули передумает, но по его виду об этом можно было только мечтать. Первый удар получился и не ударом вовсе, а лёгким поглаживаем, из-за чего в ответ послышался только вздох разочарования. Вследствие чего в голове ангела что-то щёлкнуло, возможно, желание не расстраивать возлюбленного, а, возможно, и ожидание скорейшего завершения этой жестокой пытки, коей она казалась мужчине, но все последующие удары становились всё сильнее предыдущих.

Вся спина, голени и ягодицы демона были усыпаны красными полосами, которые слегка пульсировали и вызывали заметное жжение. В моменты всего этого действа Кроули заходился тихим шипением и старался не уворачиваться ни от единого удара, хотя в уворотах он был мастером.

Демон и не заметил, как легко с него упали все сдерживающие его движения предметы, а затем нежно перевернули на бок.

— Прости меня дорогой, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — еле слышно прошептал ангел, в глазах которого стояли слёзы. Он стал выцеловывать каждый участок кожи на лице Кроули.

— Что ты такое говоришь, — непонимающе произнёс демон, усаживаясь рядом, из-за чего всё тело отдало болью, на которую он старался не обращать внимания, и взял в свои руки руки ангела. — Этого я от тебя и добивался, чтобы ты перестал испытывать смущение от любого проявления любви, и я, несмотря ни на что, люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбаясь, произнёс светловолосый, закрепляя свои слова нежным поцелуем.

— Продолжим? — умиротворённо спросил Кроули и, получив утвердительный кивок, повалил ангела обратно на кровать, нависая сверху.

Лёгким движением руки демон заставил исчезнуть оставшуюся на светловолосом одежду и вторгся меж разведённых ног своим коленом. Покрывал поцелуями и лёгкими засосами шею ангела, которая наутро всё равно будет иметь багровый оттенок. Переходил к груди и заострённым соскам, которые так долго томились в ожидании ласки. Играл с ними как с маленькими розовыми бусинками, вследствие чего Азирафаэль издал стон наслаждения. Выцеловывал живот, который любил полакомиться блинчиками и дорогими сортами вина, но оставался несравненно прекрасным для Кроули. После чего вобрал изнывающий от возбуждения член в рот и сделал пару характерных движений, чтобы проверить уровень готовности возлюбленного, хотя по сжимающим простыни кулакам и так всё было понятно.

Дойдя, наконец-таки, до самого сокровенного, а именно колечка ануса, демон был приятно удивлён и поражён.

— Она всё это время была в тебе? — вдруг спросил демон.

— Ты про что, мой дорогой? — приподнимаясь на локтях, переспросил Азирафаэль с видом полного непонимания.

— Про анальную пробку, сладкий, не знаю, каким ты образом вообще сдерживался, — произнёс мужчина, слегка оттягивая ко входу игрушку.

— Ах, после того, как ты сообщил что это игрушки для… выражения сокровенных желаний, то я подумал что таково её применение, а сдерживался я благодаря тому, что хотел доставить тебе как можно больше удовольствия, — смущённо ответил ангел, отводя взгляд в сторону, после чего укладываясь обратно на кровать.

— Звучит убедительно и очень эротично, Ази, — проговорил Кроули, всё ещё проверяя игрушкой степень растянутости возлюбленного.

— Можешь не… мы же только вчера ночью занимались сам знаешь чем, — еле слышно закончил фразу светловолосый и прикусил указательный палец.

— А я-то уж подумал, ты стал более раскованным. Ну что ж, будем над этим ещё работать, — сказал демон, вынимая игрушку до конца и вызывая у ангела чувство опустения.

Но оно длилось недолго, так как после нанесения смазки на собственный член, Кроули вернул ощущение наполненности, чем породил громкий стон Азирафаэля. Он действительно был хорошо растянут, так что демон сразу же перешёл на быстрый темп, вдалбливаясь в податливое тело до самого основания. Ангел неосознанно обвил ногами поясницу демона, которая всё ещё саднила и вызвала у обладателя гортанный рык.

Находясь уже на грани, демон приблизился к лицу светловолосого, упираясь локтями по обе стороны от его головы, и увлёк в мокрый и развязный поцелуй. Угол проникновения вместе с этим тоже сменился, и головка члена стала стимулировать простату ангела с новой силой, из-за чего у последнего практически искры из глаз летели и закладывало уши, в которые Кроули умудрялся ещё что-то нашёптывать.

Нескольких финальных фрикций хватило, чтобы Азирафаэль излился себе на живот, пачкая при этом демона. Партнёр же по инерции сделал ещё пару поступательных движений и кончил прямиком в ангела. Только в последние пару дней светловолосый разрешил так делать чисто из интереса. При этом ему вроде как понравилось.

С тяжёлым дыханием демон улёгся под боком ангела, переплетая их пальцы. У обоих были счастливые лица получше, чем у многих на свадебных фотографиях.

— А помнишь, как долго ты сопротивлялся обмену телами, дорогой? — нарушив тишину, спросил Азирафаэль, приподнимаясь на локте в сторону Кроули и перекладывая их сплетённые руки ему на грудь.

— Как возможно такое забыть, — переводя взгляд с потолка на возлюбленного, произнёс демон. — Я же боялся, что мои чувства не взаимны, а ты узнаёшь о них таким образом.

— Наверное, прошло бы ещё шесть тысяч лет, прежде чем мы признались друг другу. В момент после перевоплощения и принятия всего того, что ты обо мне фантазировал, я не смог сдержать улыбки и слёз, — воодушевлённо произнёс Азирафаэль, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— От твоей реакции мне стало немного легче, я ведь предполагал, что ты меня пошлёшь куда подальше, — ответил демон, вырисовывая какие-то узоры на стене пальцами свободной руки. — Но затем я сам всем своим существом почувствовал всю волну эмоций твоей искренней любви ко мне.

— После ты спросил, как давно я это испытываю и попытался спрятать смущение, но у тебя ничего не вышло, — легонько хихикнув, произнёс ангел.

— О да, а ты ответил, что с самой первой встречи, ещё тогда на стене Эдема. — Еле успел Кроули закончить фразу, как Азирафаэль увлёк его в мимолётный поцелуй, как бы подтверждая правдивость сказанных им слов.

Они ещё немного понежились в объятьях друг друга, когда всё-таки демон слегка нарушил эту идиллию своим:

— А может уже пойдём в душ?

— С тобой хоть на Альфу Центавра.


End file.
